1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hybrid plants in the Gramineae produced by the cell fusion method and to an efficient process for producing such plants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The cell fusion method is an effective means for obtaining a hybrid between different species or genera, which cannot be obtained by conventional breeding methods.
With respect to gramineous plants including the cereals, however, there has been only one report on the cell fusion between pearl millet (Pennisetum glaucum) and guinea grass (Panicum maximum): see Mol. Gen. Genet., 203, 365-370 (1986). No other case of cell fusion between important crops has been reported.
In order to efficiently produce hybrid plants, conditions for cell fusion, and methods for screening hybrids and plant regeneration should be established. However, there have been few reports on such conditions and methods concerning plants in the Gramineae.